leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wukong/Background
Story In the Plague Jungles, Kong ruled as king. He could wield a unique, natural form of magic and he was driven by zealous ambition. The Plague Jungles were the ideal setting for fostering his growth - he thrived on challenges and flourished in adversity. However, when he had surmounted every obstacle and defeated every opponent, he grew restless. Worried that there was nothing left to overcome, he sought counsel with the monkey sage who lived behind the Grand Waterfall. The sage told him a tale of hairless monkeys to the north who, with wits and strength, bent the world to their will. Kong was overjoyed at the prospect of such worthy competition, and he immediately set out to the north, hoping that the sage's story was true. Traveling north, he crossed the Southern Wastes and then the Great Barrier. Unaware of the League, he arrived outside the Institute of War where he found in meditation. Kong was eager to test the strength of these northern warriors, so he challenged Yi to a duel. Intrigued by Kong, Yi decided to humor him. Within moments of his first strike, Kong knew he was no match for Yi. To be the best, he would need a mentor. He asked Yi to take him as a pupil and to show him the wonders of the northern lands. In return, he would honor Yi by becoming the greatest warrior Runeterra had ever seen. Admiring his passion, Yi agreed, but only under the condition that Kong would one day teach the lessons of Wuju to a pupil of his own. In the spirit of this agreement, he renamed Kong Wukong, and gave him a weapon suited to his unusual nature - an enchanted staff that the young Doran had crafted. The weapon was an unrivaled masterpiece. After rigorous training, Wukong joined the League of Legends to fulfill his promise and show the world the true power of Wuju. "The first step to wisdom and greatness is realizing how little you know." –- The first lesson of Master Yi Quotes Upon selection *"I will be the best." Movement/attacking *"You got it!" *"My place is at the top." *"Bring me a real challenge." *"Every mistake is a lesson." *"Never settle for second." *"Wuju Style!" *"I got this." *"Who questions my ability?!" *"Adapt to all situations." *"Is that all they've got?" *"Show me the path." *"My journey's only beginning." Upon using Nimbus Strike *"Woo-hoo!" Upon using Cyclone *"Wooooooooo!" Taunt *"Improve your skills! Then find me again." Joke *"I bet I can hit their base from here!" *"No matter how far it is to the top, it's still within my grasp!" League Judgment Development Champion First Look Announcement made by ByronicHero on 15th April 2011Champion First Look: The Monkey King: Summoners! You’ve just gotten your first look at our awesome, but unhinged, yordle Mechanized Menace: Rumble. But that isn’t the only surprise that we have in store for you today! Here’s quick teaser for another upcoming champion somewhat further off on the horizon. And while there’s still a bit of time before you’ll be watching him take to the Fields of Justice, don’t be alarmed if you hear from him again sometime in the future! It is our pleasure to bring you this video sneak preview of the Monkey King! Champion Sneak Peek If you positively flipped out when you saw our First Look at the awesome and acrobatic Monkey King back in April, you’ll be pleased to know that your long wait is nearly over. And I’m not just monkeying around this time! So if you’re ready to go bananas like a party animal to celebrate the release of Wukong, the Monkey King, start sending out your invitations. This is one primate you’re not going to want to miss.Champion Sneak Peek – Wukong, the Monkey King Gameplay Preview With all the buzz around Wukong, the Monkey King, we decided it might be a good time to take a moment to examine his gameplay and abilities. Here to bring you an inside look at this most noble monarch of monkeys is Associate Producer Paul Belleza of our Champion Design Team.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hjtmEMcaX6c Patch history . * attack damage scaling per second increased to 120% from 100%. * Wukong is now properly considered melee for items and spells that differentiate between melee and ranged characters. * Fixed a bug where was shredding the target's base armor rather than total armor. V1.0.0.122: Added. (Original Stats) * : Wukong swings his mighty staff with incredible speed, crushing his opponent. This attack deals additional physical damage and reduces the enemy's armor for a short duration. * : Wukong utilizes his cleverness to trick his foes. He becomes stealthed for 1.5 seconds and leaves an uncontrollable decoy behind that will deal Magic Damage to enemies near it after 1.5 seconds. * : Wukong dashes on a cloud toward a target enemy and sends out images to attack up to 2 additional enemies near his target, dealing physical damage to each enemy struck. * (Ultimate): Wukong's staff grows outward and he spins it around, dealing damage and knocking up enemies. Wukong gains movement speed over the duration of the spell. * (Innate): Wukong's armor and magic resistance are increased for each nearby enemy champion. }} References